


Stoking The Fire

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Adventures of Samantha and Deanna Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Gabriel (Supernatural), Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), F/F, Genderswap, I Love You, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, Teasing, Unrequited referenced Gabeifer, Vaginal Fingering, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Totally just an excuse for FITHOTM smut. Can be standalone. Gabbie and Sammy have some heat of the moment sex.





	Stoking The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally an excuse for me to delve into a bit of smut that I wanted to expand on without it being in the main story. It's kinda plotty, but you don't need to read FITHOTM to get it.
> 
> For those reading FITHOTM, this is during chapter 15: Stoking the Fire and Dousing The Flames. Hence the title. 
> 
> Please forgive me, this is my first real attempt at smut that didn't make me cringe too much to post.

****Gabriella's wings twitched behind her as she snapped herself out of the demon's motel room, traveling across the town into the other motel room that Sam's Spirit was practically singing to her from now. "It's been a while, Sam." Gabriella hummed as she pressed against the Hunter's back in a small motel room bathroom and Sam jerked away, obviously trying to get away but not succeeding _._

"Move!" Sam ordered and Gabriella hummed, making the choice and stepping back to give her a fraction of space in the too small motel bathroom. "What the hell are-" The Hunter froze, eyes widening in horror. "What did you kill?"

"Oh this?" The Archangel asked, blinking and looking down at her clothes. There was the honest answer, and the evasive answer, which she naturally chose. "It was a demon."

"A demon."

"Yes." Gabriella responded with a roll of her eyes. "I came to chat and honestly I'm feeling very unwelcome. You've been praying to me for weeks now and now that I'm here it's like you don't want me around. I could leave."

"No!" Sam blurted Gabriella knew she had her. "Loki, what  _happened_? You've been gone and-"

"I was busy." Gabriella responded, remaining aloof and evasive as she ignored the tug that being called Loki triggered in her.

"Busy doing  _what_?"

"Killing monsters. That isn't why I'm here." Well, she'd killed all the Purgatory Spirits which had to be close enough to the truth, right? Sam hated monsters, and no matter what Raphiel said, monsters were monsters. Even the dead ones. If she went onto Earth for a slaughter the feedback would  _probably_  be less than favorable. Especially if Luce was planning on using that to get Sam to say yes.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked as Gabriella rounded out of the bathroom, bored at the lack of action in the confined space. That wasn't why she was there. Well, to be fair she wasn't supposed to be doing anything but watching her… But if Luce expected that from her he was sorely mistaken. Sam was her Hunter, even if she was his True Vessel.

"Lucifer told me to come. You know, play the same little Cassie game that Michelle's playing with your sister." Which was the first lie of the night, but it was worth it to stir up that little thread of doubt.

Gabriella lounged out on the bed, crossing her ankles and propping herself up on her elbows to watch Sam come out of the bathroom. Where was she going with this again? Ah, yes. Toy with Sam. Create some more doubt.

"If you're supposed to be toying with me, why the hell would you tell me?"

"You aren't stupid. I disappear with the world's worst breakup declaration and come back suddenly? Nope. It wouldn't work. Not sure I really want it to." Carefully concealing the thread of sadness that wormed its way into her, she watched as Sam shifted slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when I came here I was initially going to toy with you a bit, you know, play with you like I did back at that college all those years ago. Really, you and your sister as so  _easy_. Then I thought about it and it just… It didn't really make me feel like it used to. Yeah, tormenting unsuspecting people is fun but torturing you? Nope. I hated when I tortured you in Mystery Spot and I apparently can't bring myself to do it again. So instead I'm just going to hang out here until your sister gets back, you get to explain to her why I'm here and what's done is done."

"I can't-" Distinct panic flared in the Hunter's expression and she just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it. "Loki, you have to  _go_."

"Would if I could." Gabriella snapped her fingers and the TV flicked on. "Luce told me to be here, so I'm here." A smiled curled on the Gabriella's lips as she flicked her gaze over to the TV, pretending not to notice the Hunter watching her closely. "It's nothing personal, Sammy. It's just a war and I happen to be on the winning side."

"You aren't going to win." Sam bit out, shaking her head.

"I really am. Well, Luce is. Sam, I love you dearly. I do, but the fact of the matter is that sooner or later, you will say 'yes'." Despite herself she finally found her gaze moving to the Hunter's hazel eyes, feeling genuine sympathy and… something else burn in her gut. "Come here."

It was obvious Sam wasn't thinking about her actions as she crossed the remainder of the room, and Gabriella sat up in the same moment that her knees hit the edge of the cheap mattress, the cushion moving downwards with her weight.

"You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. I don't pity the weight on your shoulders, but it's the inevitable outcome. You'll say 'yes' and if it isn't before Deanna says it, then you'll die. That's the outcome."

"That isn't… I  _won't_."

"Oh, but you will." Gabriella caught her Hunter's hand and tugged her inward until she finally surrendered and let the Archangel pull her into her lap. "Sammy, I know you better than anyone on this planet, and you know me better than I ever planned on letting you. Have I ever told you why we're connected? I didn't want to believe it, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella began rubbing soothing circles into the palm of the Hunter's hand, gaze wandering across the smooth, scarred skin of her human. Once, she had offered to heal it and the woman had refused.

"We're made for each other in a way that Luce will never understand." Loki sighed softly, carding her fingers through her hair. "What did you do to your hair, Sammy?"

"I- I cut it. Loki, you're giving me a whole hell of a lot of mixed signals."

"I know." The Archangel breathed out. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Everything is a jumbled nightmare. I went on a date with him and it was great, Mother help me he was charming. He keeps his promises," Gabriella continued on, rambling absently and really losing track of her own words as she pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head, tugging at her hair and moving the woman's head back so that she could ghost butterfly kisses across her face. "I want him so bad it hurts, and I want to believe that if you say 'yes' that I'll have you both…" When Gabriella first brushed her lips against her Hunter she felt tears burn in her eyes, the brush of a prayer ghosting across her flesh like something live as their Spirits pressed against each other through their bodies. It took all of her willpower not to shove her Hunter against the mattress, everything was so much  _different_  here. It wasn't the usual dive into sex. This was…  _intimate_. Gabriella began stroking at her hair, ghosting across her back and longing for it to be more, to discard every article of clothing between them and taking her time in a way that she'd never done before. Apparently she was still talking, though she wasn't really sure what she was saying anymore. Words fell from her lips as she ghosted kisses down the Hunter's jaw, back up her face… Closer, closer… "I think I'm wrong, but I also know I'm right. I just… I need to pretend that the world isn't falling apart, that I'm not losing you. I need to pretend that I haven't lost my beautiful perfect Hunter and that you're still here."

"I'm here. Lo,  _please_." Sam breathed out the words and Gabriella surrendered, kissing her wholly, a brush of skin, quickly shifting to something more intense as their Spirits grabbed for each other, shifting between their bodies and practically begging her. Finally, Sam's arms were moving, hands coming around and pressing into the center of her back,  _at my wings. She wants my wings._  Except she wasn't quite ready enough for that.

"It's Gabbie now, Sam. Call me that. Please." Not that she truly cared. As much as she wanted to, she simply  _didn't_.

That was when Sam changed paths, eyes flashing with that look that she knew all too well,  _the dominant._ Because that's what Sam  _always_ ended up as. It was Sam that called the shuts unless she decided otherwise, because it was always thrilling to be overpowered by a human. Even if Sam didn't look completely human. Gabriella yielded to the hard press of lips against hers, letting her shift them around so that she was under her and  _Mother help me_. Her Hunter's eyes were wide, face red and pupils dilated as she ground down slightly against where she was straddled against her hips, making her squirm for any sort of friction,  _anything_. "I love you, Loki."

"Sam-" Gabriella gasped out, because she didn't want to  _talk_. What she wanted,  _needed_  was action. Her dress was too tight, too constricting, and it was taking all of her willpower to wait. She wanted the Hunter-  _needed her._

"I love you, and I shouldn't, but I do. Give me a second here, please. I know he hurt you, and I know you're not going to blame him for it, but the fact of the matter is that you're Loki. You're  _my Loki_  and that's never going to change." Gabriella watched the movement along her Hunter's throat as the woman looked down at her. God, she wanted to touch her, without thinking her hands came up to grip the woman's hips, fingers digging into her but the Hunter clearly didn't notice, or care.

"Remember that thing you told me about mixed signals?"

"Clearly." Sam smiled down at her, "Get rid of the dress."

Gabriella almost cried in relief as she sent all of her own clothing away, canting her hips a bit and fighting back her frustration. Sam was playing with her, and though she couldn't grasp the reason for it, she knew why. "Where did you get your Vessel?"

"Clearance aisle at Baby's R Us." Loki retorted breathlessly at the stupid question, shifting under her helplessly, trying to force some of that delicious friction that she wanted so damned bad onto the Hunter, to make her  _do something._  Honestly, she wanted to strangle her Hunter when the woman smirked. " _Sam_." Loki whined as the Hunter finally moved, but not in the way she wanted nor needed, stroking her hands up her sides and fucking  _tickling her_. "Please!"

"Tell me you love me, Lo. Tell me that you love me."

 _Mother, damn it. I'm going to kill her._ "I love you." Loki responded, shifting under her again and fighting with all of her might  _not_  to take control. "If you don't get with the damned program, Sammy I swear-"

"No." Sam cut her off, leaning down to kiss her again, soft and quick before retreating, "Talk to me, Lo." Frustration burned in her as she tried to chase the Hunter's lips as she moved downwards,  _torture_. "I know I always want you to shut up, but I missed you and I want to hear you." A cry of relief nearly tore past her lips as the Hunter moved down to her ankles. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fucking hell, Sam.  _Fuck me._ "

"How?" Sam asked tauntingly as she ghosted kisses across her thighs, hooking her hands under her knees.

"Your mouth. Sam, if you don't do it, I'm going to fucking take over and you  _know_  I can."

"Maybe that's the plan, Lo. Maybe I want you to fucking take control for once. Stop bending over and  _take_."

Anger flared in her at that remark, because she  _knew_  it was about and she didn't think before she caught the other woman under her leg, flipping her onto her back and catching her wrists to pin them to the bed and discarding all the remaining clothing. "I'm going to take you apart, Sammy."

"You've already done that, Lo. I need you to put me back together again. Please." Gabriella kissed her hard, using a brush of Spirit energy to bind the Hunter's wrists to the top of the mattress as she ghosted her hands down the restrained Hunter's sides. Another brush of power and the Hunter's legs were trapped against the bed as well. "This wasn't-"

"You're playing dirty, Sammy. You wanna play dirty? Best be prepared for the repercussions. You know who you're fucking." Then she bit down hard on the skin of the Hunter's throat, causing the Hunter to cry out, jerking against her invisible bindings. "I'm a goddess, and I'm an Archangel, and you're mine. Not the other damned way around." Then her wings were unfolding behind her, fluffing out behind her in a display of dominance she had never shown before.

"If I'm-"

"You wanted to hear me talk, Sammy." Gabriella taunted as the Hunter's eyes opened, widening at the sight of her wings and while she  _knew_  it was nothing to compare to her big brother's, they were one of the most magnificent things out there. "I'm going to talk. You're going to listen, and then you're going to scream my name." Gabriella licked her lips as she moved down the woman's body, pressing biting kisses against her skin  _marking her_. "You're my Hunter, and maybe you're his Vessel, but you're  _my Hunter._  I love you, Sammy. So damned much." Gabriella took her time, moving lower and lower, basking in the labored breathing, the tension lining the Hunter's body, the whimpers and quiet pleas. All of it was for  _her_  and with sudden spiking realization she understood something else.  _Jealousy._

Even if she loved him, she wanted this woman to herself and the reality of the situation washed over her like a tidal wave. Without thinking she crawled back up the woman's body, kissing her deeply and reaching down to get the much desired gasp of pleasure from the other woman as she finally,  _finally_  stimulated her.

"I wish I'd told you sooner. I wish I hadn't- It doesn't matter now. Tell me that you love me. I need to hear it." Somehow -a fact she would blame on her Spirit later- Sam's hands came unbound and then the other woman's fingers were in her hair, tugging her head down and to the side as she sucked a mark into the exposed skin of her neck.

"I'm yours, Lo. I love you. I love you so much…" A cry tore past her lips as she collapsed on top of the other woman, fingers finding their way to the feathers lining her wings and she was a panting whimpering mess when her Hunter flipped them back over with more care than she'd ever shown. On some level, Gabriella  _hated_  it, because she knew that at some point the illusion would fall apart and this was going to backfire as a trick on her. Why had she decided this was- her brain short-circuited when Sam's hands came into feathers.

"Sam!" She yelped, unsure whether she wanted to recoil from the touch or move into it. This was-  _holy shit_. When was the last time someone had touched her… the real her? No. This was going too far. It  _couldn't_  go like this because if it didn't she didn't have a clue what would happen. In a blink her wings were gone and she was tugging Sam back down into a kiss, retaking control of the situation as she flipped them back over.

"What-"

Gabriella ignored the confusion of the Hunter, dropping back down her body and grabbing her by the back of her legs, hooking them up over her shoulders and burying her face in the delicious warmth between her legs, lapping and sucking up the juices and turning the Hunter into a whimpering gasping mess as she wrapped her legs around her head.

_Lo, please. Please! Let me- Oh god._

_Three, two,_  Gabriella pulled away and caught her Hunter's legs before she could get kicked in the head, she'd learned that lesson before. Sam was absolutely  _gorgeous_ , jerking a writhing and Gabriella smiled tauntingly as she held the other woman's legs apart, keeping her from getting that last big of friction that she  _knew_  the Hunter needed.

"Loki! Fucking-"

"When have I ever let you get off that easy, Sammy?"

"Please." Sam whined as Gabriella lowered her to the bed. "Lo,  _please_."

"Call me Gabriella." Gabriella responded softly. "I want you to call me by my real name. Just once."

"God damn it."

"Say it." Gabriella ordered her, wrapping her hands around the other woman's thighs, squeezing the flesh hard enough to bruise.

" _Gabriella_." Sam hissed and her Spirit practically  _soared_  as Gabriella dropped back between her legs, rubbing her nose against the woman's clit, licking and nipping gently at the skin until she came screaming her name, even if it wasn't really the name she wanted to hear.

"Loki." Sam gasped out, breathing heavily as Gabriella crawled back up her body, kissing her deeply and relishing in the moan the slipped from the other woman's mouth as she explored her mouth greedily. Oh Mother how she'd missed this. "Let me-"

"Not yet." Gabriella breathed against her mouth, eyes fluttering shut as she savored the impassioned kiss.  _So much more_.

"Please. Please, Lo. Sam breathed out, eyes coming open. "Please. I'm begging… Let me…"

"Mmm, I do love when you beg." Gabriella fell back on her haunches and watched as the Hunter scrambled into a sitting position, tugging Gabriella forward until she was straddling her lap, moving against her and whimpering softly as she got just a bit of desperately needed friction.

"You're so beautiful." Sam told her quietly, cupping her face and pulling her for a sensuous kiss. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"I would've been pissed before." Gabriella hummed into their kiss, catching her Hunter by the wrist and bringing long elegant fingers between them. "Left you begging for a week for breaking the delicate balance of our- Fuck!" Gabriella whined loudly with the explanation as Sam plunged two fingers into her without warning, making her arch into the touch and grind her teeth in frustration when Sam moved them tantalizingly slow, her head fell forward and she whispered incoherently as she moved against the too damned passionate fingering of her lover.  _God_  did she love this, the feelings, the touches to her inner walls that lit up all her nerves, the brushing of the Spirits getting more and more frantic, more consistent, and the Hunter was dragging her closer and closer and she should've  _known_  that the third and fourth additions wouldn't last. Not with her stunt earlier.

So when Sam suddenly pulled her fingers out, effectively cutting off all contact, Gabriella reacted in the most rational way.

She bit down hard on the Hunter's shoulder, hard enough that she drew blood, and  _God_ was it hot.

"Fuck!" Sam cried in half pain half something else as she moved them suddenly, pinning the Archangel to the bed and grabbing her by her wrists in one hand hard enough to bruise as she loomed over her.

"Problem, Sammy?" Gabriella asked innocently as she shifted her hips upwards, trying to regain some of that desperately needed friction and almost sobbing in relief when the Hunter hooked a knee between her legs, pressing up against her and giving her just enough contact to rub her sensitive clit against.

"You're so damned impatient."

"Mmm, but that's one of the things you love about me." Gabriella responded, eyes rolling back in her head as Sam tugged her into another impassioned kiss, their Spirits diving together again and effectively short-circuiting her brain when the best damned orgasm of her life wracked her body leaving her quivering and whining mess.

_Life, if you're listening to me you cunt… Burn in Hell. This prize won't ever make me betray him._

"Lo." Sam muttered as she tugged the Archangel into an embrace. "Look at me."

"No." She muttered, eyes flickering shut. "Think you killed me. Mind exploded. Good job."

"God you're ridiculous."

"Imma nap. Cuddle with me?"

If it surprised Sam, she didn't let it show, and as a reward for keeping her mouth shut Gabriella decided to manifest her wings, using one of the appendages to hook behind the Hunter's back and tug her down.

"What-"

"Don't ask." Gabriella interrupted as the perplexed Hunter finally surrendered and laid down on her now stretched out wing. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, Sammy." At least until Lucifer was back at the forefront of her mind. Then… well, that was a problem for later. No. For the time being she would enjoy the feeling of the Hunter curled up against her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't terrible. Forgive me. I finished it on mobile so probably has issues.
> 
> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
